The Escape
by LexietFive
Summary: John is on the run, but who/what is he running from.


**Hi Everyone,this is the first time I've been brave enough to do this, so please be gentle with me.**

**This is dedicated to Darkflame's Pyre and Louise Hargadon for all their love,friendship and support. Thanks**

**disclaimer, I have not,do not,and will never own Thunderbirds. They belong to the Andersons and I just play with them and put them back where I got them from.**

The Escape

John Tracy ran through Tracy Villa,frantic. His destination? The green couch in the lounge. As he rounded the corner to get there,a thought struck him, Hell,he was on his own,how was he going to activate the controls and be on the couch at the same time?

"Well,Johnny boy," he said to himself, "you're gonna have to achieve a miracle because I sure as hell ain't going back until SHE calms down,nor am I going to do what she wants! I have nothing to be sorry for!"

With that he looked anxiously behind and around him. He could hear her screaming,but she was not nearby.

"a fighting chance then."

He ran to Jeff's desk,swiping a stack of papers out of the way. He hit the button to send the couch,hundreds of feet down to access Thunderbird 3. Then he ran and took a flying leap for the couch,landing in a sprawl across it,hastily scrambling into an upright position.

He relaxed,he was reasonably safe now,but wouldn't totally relax until he was inside the space rocket and out of here. Even though he would face his father's wrath when he did eventually return.

The couch arrived at Thunderbird 3 and locked itself into position inside the ship. John strode for the elevator and travelled upward to the control console, quickly keying in the numbers that would initiate the opening of the Round House exit and the launch of TB3.

He found himself mentally counting down to blast off,nervously looking around, he wouldn't put it past her to sneak on board. All clear,he hit the ignition. Thunderbird 3 soared onwards and upwards out of its hangar,through the stratosphere and quickly left Earth's atmosphere.

John ignored frantic calls over the intercom from Jeff and Scott,switching to instant messaging,he typed in a message for his father.

_"Dad,_

_John,here,I'm heading up to Five. I'll be gone indefinitely. Don't worry,I'm bringing Alan back so you won't be two men down,also because I don't think the two of us can live together indefinitely,because hey,we only ever see each other on changeover day._

When_ I return,I'm dropping Alan in the ocean. I'm not coming any closer to our island until SHE calms down. See,some new girl wrote a fanfic about me and SHE thinks I cheated on her so I'll be staying in Five until SHE comes to her senses,remembers her promise and realises its only a story. Bye."_

He then punched in some coordinates,setting course for Thunderbird 5, considered his action and added a postscript to his electronic note.

_"P.s, please send Gordon to pick Alan up before the sharks get him."_

He signed it off with his initials, JGT. Then sent a second message.

_"John again,Dad,due to your unavailability of Thunderbird 3,which is staying with me up at Thunderbird 5. I will be conducting any space rescues in the near future. About time I saw my fair share of rescue action,wouldn't you think?_

_Tell Grandma not to worry,or be angry. I shan't starve. I've taken enough food to last 6 months. So if anything is missing,Scott isn't guilty this time._

_i will be back when SHE calms down._

_John."_

He switched the message system off and sat back.

"Now,I'll be out of the way when SHE wreaks her revenge. When will SHE learn that just because other fanfic writers write about me,I am not their property and never will be,anymore than I belong to her. It's not my fault but SHE always thinks I'm cheating on her and messing around. SHE promised me she would never harm me in space,so I'm safe,and will be even safer when I get to Five."

Just as he caught the first glimpse of Thunderbird Five,he heard an ominous laugh fill his ears and a cool voice spoke.

"That's what you think,is it,John Tracy? Mwahahaha, I'll teach you a lesson,boy."

Before John's eyes,Thunderbird Five burst into flames and blew up.

John sat there,horrified,mouth wide open in shock. His girl,his precious 'bird,Five,gone. His baby brother...gone,too?"

"No!" He shouted. "You promised we'd be safe in space! That you'd never come here."

"Promises are made to be broken. Our agreement is over,John Tracy. You will never be safe from my pen again. Two options are open to you. Run for your life,and I will hunt you down and destroy you. Or return to Earth,face what I have in store for you in my story,and no more fleeing me,and I may allow Alan to live again."

John sat there,stunned. He knew what he had to do,what he would do for any of his family. Silently he turned the rocket around. He looked up,his face a mask of grim determination.

"Okay,I'll go back if only for my brother's sake. Do your worst to me,I can take it. But please,bring Alan back."

"We'll see,John Tracy,we will see." The voice said in gleeful satisfaction. "Maybe I will.

The voice dropped to a whisper. "Then again,because it's Alan,maybe I won't."

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
